


salt & pepper

by swishandflickwit



Series: The Devil's Lucky Number [27]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer vs mortality, deckerstar fanfiction, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishandflickwit/pseuds/swishandflickwit
Summary: “Digging the topiarize, bud!” Ella exclaimed. “Salt and pepper’s a good look on you!”“I beg your pardon?” he squawked.In which Lucifer comes to terms with the side effects of his newfound mortality.





	salt & pepper

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Devil’sMiracle17 on ff.net—
> 
> _I was thinking about how Tom Ellis now has a sexy salt and pepper beard, which they appear to have kept for Lucifer, judging from the photos released of S4. So I was wondering if you’d be interested in a fluffy established Deckerstar prompt where Chloe notices that Lucifer has grey hair, and he “blames” her for making him mortal._

“Digging the topiarize, bud!” Ella exclaimed. “Salt and pepper’s a good look on you!”

“I beg your pardon?” he squawked.

She’d skipped off with all her infinite cheer before he had a chance to clarify. Still.

Lucifer had _never,_ in all his existence, been associated with the words _salt_ and _pepper_ in any capacity beyond their uses in a kitchen.

He bounded for the men’s room—not cause he _believed_ her! No, that would be _absurd._

(…but no one ever got hurt from being _too_ sure, right?)

This was how Daniel found him, as he exited one of the stalls and headed for the sink next to Lucifer’s.

( _How barbaric,_ he thought. Weren’t there proximal rules about this? Thou shall only occupy sink one space down from—and never beside—other men?)

“It’s come for you, huh?” Daniel shook his head, his eyes distant as he mused, “I remember the first time I got mine—”

“You mean you can _see_ it?” he roared. For the love of Dad, the lighting here was positively atrocious! How could he—“It’s barely there!”

“I wouldn’t sweat it. You get used to it—”

“I will literally pay you to stop talking—”  

“—you’ll see. It’s just part of getting older.”

Lucifer glowered. “I hate every word that’s just come out of your mouth.”

Daniel merely chuckled— _too_ used to his antics—then clapped him on the back.

“Good talk, man.”

“It most certainly was not!” he exclaimed, but he was all ready gone.

He stomped over to Chloe’s desk and petulantly folded himself within his plastic seat.

“This is _your_ fault,” he huffed as he proceeded to shred one of her mini-potted plant’s leaves. Chloe hummed, not ceasing her typing even as she withdrew one hand to move it to a vicinity inaccessible to him.

“What is?” she murmured, though her eyes remained fixed on her screen.

_“Aging,”_ he spat, as if it were a curse—and it might as well be! “The Devil doesn’t age.”

“I don’t know,” she mumbled. “Isn’t that kind of a package deal when you decide to forgo immortality? I mean, what did you expect?”

What _had_ he expected? he wondered later that night, as he found himself in front of his bathroom mirror in the penthouse. He couldn’t say for certain. But what he _hadn’t_ was—

“It’s just so… _soon,_ ” he whispered, palming the tiny wisps of frosted hair that now peppered his jaw with an emotion he couldn’t— _wouldn’t—_ name.

But Chloe had always possessed the uncanny ability to read him, and voice that which he could never bring himself to confess.

“Hey,” she said, wrapping herself around him from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder. “I know it’s scary. If it makes you feel better, I cried when I spotted my first white hair.”

He turned to her in surprise. “But you don’t have white hair!”

She bit her lip, and he expelled a soft laugh, gathering her in his arms where she easily melted.

“You’d be beautiful to me, whether you had locks made of gold or a bald head. You know that, right? There’s no one in the world I’d rather grow old with than my second favorite human in the world.”

She gaped. “ _Second_ favorite?”

“Your urchin makes top list, but _don’t_ bloody tell her that,” he rolled his eyes though fondness danced there. “She’ll never let me live it down.”

“It’ll be our secret,” she smiled.

Then he sighed. It was all so… _novel_ to him—

“Besides,” she raked her nails lightly against his scruff, “I kinda like it,” she breathed, licking pruriently at the dimple that creased his cheek before taking off towards their bedroom, shedding clothes in her wake. “Would love it even more if it’s between my thighs.”

His grin widened.

—but he knew of worse fates… those of which he, fortunately, would never have to suffer.

Not with the love of _his_ beautiful mortal life—and the one after it—by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys… we are… _so close_ …


End file.
